The Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Units (VTEUs) are a critical resource for the NIAID Infectious Diseases Clinical Research Consortium to conduct clinical research and trials to evaluate vaccines, preventive biologics, therapeutics, diagnostics, predictive markers, and devices for the treatment and prevention of infectious diseases in people of all ages and risk categories. The VTEU network sites must flexible and respond to emerging threats and changing NIAID priorities. To this end, the University of Rochester VTEU (UR VTEU) will collaborate with NIAID and the VTEU leadership group (VTEU LG) to address and prioritize initiatives for infectious diseases such as respiratory, enteric, sexually transmitted infections and antibiotic resistant organisms as well as maintain flexibility to switch focus to emerging threats as the need arises. The University of Rochester is fortunate to enjoy a community with a very positive attitude towards clinical research and collaborative relationships between the major healthcare providers in the city providing access to all the hospitals, clinics and practices in the area. The UR VTEU offers a very experienced administrative and clinical group with a proven track record of successful multicenter clinical trial work. With the support of the VTEU LG, the UR VTEU will be well positioned to develop as well as implement concepts and projects that address important NIAID priorities and formulate best practices, efficiencies and standard operating procedures among VTEU sites. UR VTEU investigators have expertise in adult and pediatric clinical research as well as recruitment of vulnerable populations into clinical trials and thus can anticipate successful recruitment of young and older adults, infants, young children and adolescents, and pregnant women. Additionally, the close relationship of the Monroe County Health Department with the University provides access to patients with sexually transmitted diseases for study participation. We will provide capacity to perform phase 1-3 clinical trials and pharmacokinetic studies as well as surge capacity in terms of personnel and clinical research sites to rapidly respond to urgent NIAID demands. Importantly, our investigators have experience conducting challenge and isolation studies and can provide VTEU facilities for such projects. Our research laboratory expertise will provide the VTEU network with a variety of state of the art technologies to interrogate the host response to infection and immunization as well as develop a deeper understanding of pathogenesis for many infectious diseases. Specifically, core faculty have expertise in a wide range of novel immunologic assays as well as transcriptional and microbiome analysis. In addition, the UR VTEU will provide research opportunities and education for junior faculty to train the next generation of physician scientists. All clinical trials will adhere to NIAID/NIH requirements and comply with Good Clinical Practice. In summary, the UR VTEU site will offer an enthusiastic and diverse group of investigators with a track record of participating in collaborative research and the necessary scientific, clinical, administrative and organizational structure to support NIAID activities.